Flugschau
by Kirsten-B
Summary: Auf einer Flugschau geschieht ein Unglück das die Vergangenheit ans Licht bringt... nicht fertig!


Rohfassung: Wird überarbeitet! Nicht vollendet!  
  
Flugschau  
  
"Danny?"  
  
Danny sah irritiert auf. Vor ihm stand William Anderson, sein persönlicher Sekretär. Obwohl der gute Mann schon seit mehr als 10 Jahren bei ihm war, hatte Danny sich immer noch nicht daran gewöhnt, einen Sekretär zu haben.  
  
Seufzend legte er die Mappe, der er ohnehin keine Beachtung geschenkt hatte beiseite und lenkte seine Aufmerksamkeit auf den eleganten jungen Mann. Anderson war etwa in Dannys Alter. Aber er war in allem was die High Society betraf so unendlich viel bewandter, als Danny es jemals werden würde.  
  
"Was gibt es denn, Will?"  
  
William setzte sich in einen der gemütlichen Sessel vor Dannys Schreibtisch. Obwohl er als Sekretär angestellt war, hatte er im Laufe der Jahre Anteil um Anteil an Dannys Unternehmen zusammengetragen und hielt inzwischen das drittgrößte Aktienpaket.  
  
"Wir sollten noch einmal über den Prototypen sprechen. Wieso hast Du ihn einfach von der Flugschau zurückgezogen? Diese Publicity wäre hervorragend und vor allem kostenlos gewesen..."  
  
Danny runzelte die Stirn. Er hatte den Chefingenieur ganz genau erklärt, auf welchen Gründen seine Entscheidung beruhte, aber anscheinend hatte der gute MacPherson nicht zugehört. Danny hatte schon lange den Eindruck, dass der sehr von sich eingenommene Ingenieur ihn als Vorgesetzten nicht akzeptierte, weil er jünger war. Natürlich kannte er auch nicht Dannys Qualifikation, da dieser nicht gewillt war, persönliche Informationen, außer der, dass er der Geldgeber war, preiszugeben. Er wollte nicht im Rampenlicht stehen. Das übernahm in der Regel Anderson für ihn.  
  
"Ich habe MacPherson erklärt, dass die Telemetrie-Daten des Seitenruders nicht in Ordnung waren. Sie haben den Toleranzbereich überschritten. Du hast doch auch gesehen, wie der Prototyp beinahe ins Schleudern kam..."  
  
Danny suchte zwischen den ganzen Akten auf seinem Schreibtisch nach dem betreffenden Ordner. William versuchte nicht allzu verständnislos auszusehen. Er war Profi, wenn es darum ging, finanzielle Interessen wahrzunehmen, aber der Flugzeugbau war schon immer Dannys Metier gewesen.  
  
"Ich weiß, aber MacPherson sagt, dass würde durch den starken Wind hervorgerufen und daher ganz natürlich."  
  
Hilflos hob er die Hände, um anzudeuten, dass er in diesen Fällen halt dem Spezialisten glauben schenken musste. Danny seufzte.  
  
"Ich wünschte MacPherson würde auch einmal eine andere Meinung als nur die seine gelten lassen. Er glaubt sein Baby ist schon perfekt, aber ich befürchte, wenn wir die Sache überstürzen, werden wir eine Bruchlandung erleben. Wir können uns in dieser Phase des Projekts keinen Misserfolg leisten. Wenn bei dieser Flugschau irgendetwas unvorhersehbares geschieht, sind wir tot!"  
  
William nickte ernst.  
  
"Und Du bist sicher, dass etwas mit dem Seitenruder nicht stimmt?"  
  
Danny nickte abwesend.  
  
"Wir könnten den Prototypen allerdings präsentieren, ohne dass er in die Luft geht..."  
  
William nickte begeistert. Die Walker D4 war auch am Boden ein beeindruckendes Flugzeug.  
  
"Ich werde es so einrichten, dass sie am Boden bleibt. MacPherson erhält strikte Anweisungen, damit er sie nicht wieder nach seinem Gutdünken auslegt."  
  
Danny nickte unbehaglich.  
  
"Ich habe kein gutes Gefühl bei der Sache..."  
  
William, der Dannys Intuition zur Genüge kannte hatte, spürte, wie ihm der Mut sank. Wenn das nur gut ging.  
  
***  
  
Danny war den halben Vormittag in seinem Büro auf und ab gewandert. Aber es ließ sich nicht ändern, sein Bauch kündigte ihm Unheil an. Gegen Mittag traf er dann eine Entscheidung, die ihm mindestens ebensolche Magenschmerzen bereitete, aber die Ahnung drohenden Unheils ließ ihn nicht ruhen.  
  
Die Fahrt zum Wyckham Flugfeld, wo die renommierte Flugschau wie in jedem Jahr stattfand, dauerte keine zwei Stunden. Er hatte seinen Privatwagen genommen und den Chauffeur daheim gelassen. Er wollte so unauffällig wie nur möglich sein, wenn er schon bei einer solch öffentlichen Veranstaltung auftauchen musste.  
  
Langsam schlenderte er zwischen zig alten und neuen Maschinen hindurch, von Erinnerungen überwältigt. Er war lange nicht mehr geflogen. Beinahe 13 Jahre nicht mehr. Manchmal fragte er sich, ob er noch in der Lage sein würde, die Lady in die Luft zu bringen. Abgelenkt von einer Mustang, die mit dem Schriftzug Tiger Lily geschmückt war, entging ihm beinahe die Aufregung am Stand von WACE.  
  
Als er sich dem Geschehen zu wandte, erkannte er mit Entsetzen, dass die D4 soeben startbereit gemacht wurde. Die Betankung schien bereits abgeschlossen und man entfernte die Keile vor den Rädern.  
  
Hastig drängte er sich durch die Menge der neugierigen Zuschauer. Sobald er den ersten Mechaniker erreichte nahm er ihn beiseite.  
  
"Brechen sie die Startvorbereitungen sofort ab."  
  
Doch der Mechaniker sah ihn nur verständnislos an.  
  
"Sir, sie müssen hinter der Absperrung bleiben. Wir werden gleich die Propeller anwerfen und dann wird es hier gefährlich..."  
  
Danny verzog angewidert das Gesicht. Natürlich musste er in so einen Moment auf einen Angestellten treffen, der ihn ob seiner Zurückgezogenheit nicht kannte.  
  
"Ich bin Daniel Walker, von Walker Aircraft, Creations & Engineering. Ich weise sie hiermit an, die Startvorbereitungen sofort abzubrechen. Die D4 hat von der Entwicklungsabteilung keine Startfreigabe erhalten."  
  
MacPherson, der sich in der Aufmerksamkeit sonnte, hatte Danny jetzt erkannt. Aber er unternahm nichts, um Dannys Autorität zu stärken. Verärgert riss sich Danny von den Mechanikern los, die inzwischen versuchten ihn mit vereinten Kräften hinter die Absperrung zu befördern.  
  
"Zum Teufel noch mal, ich bin Eurer Boss. Lasst mich sofort los."  
  
Doch die Mechaniker lachten nur. Jeder wusste doch schließlich, dass sich der alte Walker nicht freiwillig aus seiner kleinen Festung herauswagte. Bei WACE nahm jeder die Anweisungen von William Anderson entgegen. Nur die Leute in der Entwicklungsabteilung behaupteten, dass sie den obersten Boss schon einmal gesehen hatten. Aber sie waren nicht sehr beeindruckt, da er anscheinend keinerlei Ahnung vom Fliegen hatte...  
  
MacPherson sprach mit einem Uniformierten. Danny kämpfte weiter, weil er MacPhersons Traum kannte, nachdem die D4 den zur Zeit gängigen Standard der Navy ersetzen sollte.  
  
Dafür würde er alles tun. Auch gegen oberste Anweisung ein Flugzeug mit einem möglichen Konstruktionsfehler in die Luft schicken. Schließlich gab ihm die Empörung Kraft und es gelang Danny, seine Gegner abzuschütteln. Hastig bahnte er sich einen Weg durch die sich lichtende Menge bis er schließlich vor MacPherson und dem Major der Navy stand. MacPherson würdigte ihn keines Blickes, wohlwissend, dass die Mechaniker Danny noch auf den Fersen waren.  
  
"MacPherson, was denken Sie sich dabei?"  
  
Danny baute sich anklagend vor seinem Angestellten auf. Das wirkte irgendwie drollig, denn MacPherson war nicht nur größer und breiter als Danny, sondern auch beinahe doppelt so alt.  
  
"Wir werden die D4 starten, damit die Navy sieht, was sie sich durch die Lappen gehen lässt."  
  
Die Arroganz in MacPhersons Stimme war unerträglich für Danny. Vermutlich rechnete er nicht damit, dass Danny diesen Streit auch vor der versammelten Zuschauer- und Presseschar ausfechten würde. Danny atmete tief durch und bemühte sich, die Umstehenden zu ignorieren. Mit gefährlich leiser Stimme wandte er sich wieder an den selbstherrlichen Ingenieur.  
  
"Die D4 wird nirgendwo hingehen. Sie haben explizite Anweisung erhalten, die das Startverbot betrafen. Möchten sie dem noch etwas hinzufügen."  
  
Statt an Danny wandte sich MacPherson an den Major.  
  
"Entschuldigen sie die Aufregung, Major Doolittle. Mr. Walker hier ist der Ansicht, das Seitenruder wäre falsch konstruiert, obwohl es bisher jeden Test bestanden hat. Mr. Walker hält sich lieber an die von Wind und Wetter verfälschten Telemetrie-Daten. Er hat einfach keinen Einblick in das Gefühl eines Fliegers..."  
  
Der Major schien nicht so überzeugt und schien seine Aufmerksamkeit mehr auf Danny richten zu wollen. Zu oft schon, hatte man versucht dem Militär unausgereifte Flugzeuge anzudrehen.  
  
Aber Danny hatte im Moment kein Interesse an seiner Umgebung. Er sah rot. Es war eine Ungeheuerlichkeit von MacPherson seinen persönlichen Anweisungen entgegen zu Handeln, aber ihn in diesem Ton vor einem Fremden abzukanzeln, war einfach zu viel.  
  
"Die D4 bleibt am Boden."  
  
Er hatte sich wieder unter Kontrolle und war froh, dass seine Stimme fest klang. Ihm war wirklich nach Brüllen zumute.  
  
"Aber, Mr. Walker..."  
  
MacPherson schien jetzt erst zu erkennen, dass er den vermeintlich harmlosen jungen Mann, der ihn bezahlte, falsch beurteilt hatte. Vorsichtig deutete er auf den Major.  
  
"Ich habe Major Doolittle eine Demonstration versprochen..."  
  
Danny sah MacPherson kalt an.  
  
"Das ist nicht länger ihr Problem, MacPherson. Ich habe ihnen mehr als eine Chance gegeben dieses Projekt mit mir durchzuziehen und ich habe ihre Fähigkeiten sehr geschätzt. Aber ich kann ein solches Betragen nicht dulden. Bitte entfernen Sie sich. Ich möchte, dass Sie ihr Büro bis morgen geräumt haben. Ihre Arbeit hier ist beendet."  
  
MacPherson wurde ganz blass. Schweißperlen standen ihm auf der Stirn. Aber er brachte kein Wort heraus.  
  
***  
  
Der alte General hatte den Wortwechsel zwischen den beiden Männern mitverfolgt und verkniff sich ein Grinsen. Der alte Mann hatte geglaubt, er können den Jungen einfach unterbuttern. Aber das war ihm nicht gelungen. Er hatte seinen Sohn nur ungern begleitet, denn leider Gottes erinnerten sich immer noch Unmengen von Menschen an seinen Beitrag im zweiten Weltkrieg, so dass er nirgends hingehen konnte, ohne von Bewunderern überrannt zu werden. Aber diese Präsentation hatte ihn schon gereizt.  
  
Die D4 hatte viele Vorschusslorbeeren erhalten und konnte demnach auch nichts außergewöhnliches sein. Allerdings hatte er bei ihrem Anblick sofort gewusst, dass diese Maschine anders war. Sie hatte Feuer und Grazie. Ein Mischung, die für ein Kampfflugzeug sehr nützlich sein konnte.  
  
Sein Sohn sollte sich die Maschine im Auftrag des Verteidigungsausschusses ansehen und hatte daher seinen alten Herrn gebeten, ihn mitsamt seiner geballten Erfahrung auf dem Gebiet zu begleiten. Mit seinen nunmehr 57 Jahren hatte er noch keinen Funken seiner Begeisterung für Flugzeuge eingebüßt und er erkannte ein Meisterwerk, wenn er eins sah.  
  
Was ihn jedoch ablenkte, war der junge Mann, der sich wesentlich gegen einen Start eingesetzt hatte. Seinen Namen hatte er nicht ganz verstanden, aber irgendwie erinnerte dieser junge Mann ihn an jemanden. Langsam setzte er sich in Bewegung und bahnte sich seinen Weg durch die Menge. Sein Sohn unterhielt sich mit dem Jungen.  
  
Als der General näher kam, hörte er Enttäuschung aus der Stimme seines Sohnes heraus.  
  
"Dann werden wir also noch warten müssen, bis wir die Lady in Aktion sehen können?"  
  
Sein Gesprächspartner nickte ernst.  
  
"Ich kann zum jetzigen Zeitpunkt nicht zulassen, dass irgendjemand in dieses Flugzeug steigt. Das Seitenruder ist instabil und solange ich nicht beurteilen kann, ob es ein Material- oder Konstruktionsfehler ist, möchte ich kein Risiko eingehen."  
  
Der Major nickte verständnisvoll. Es war einmal eine ganz andere Erfahrung, dass ein Flugzeugbauer zugab, dass seine Konstruktion noch nicht ausgereift war. Aus dem Augenwinkel erkannte er seinen Vater.  
  
"Warten Sie, Mr. Walker, ich möchte Sie meinem Vater vorstellen. Er ist ein begeisterte Pilot..."  
  
Der General reagiert sofort auf die Geste und kam mit einem freundlichen Lächeln näher.  
  
Danny erkannte ihn nicht sofort, er war noch zu sehr von sich überrascht. Noch niemals zuvor hatte er einem Angestellten gegenüber diesen Ton und diese Art Maßnahme anwenden müssen. Das Verhältnis zu seinen Angestellten basierte in der Regel auf gegenseitigem Respekt und Vertrauen. Anscheinend konnte er einen Vertrauensbruch nicht sehr gut wegstecken.  
  
Als der General näher kam weiteten sich seine Augen. War ihm der Junge aus der Ferne schon bekannt vorgekommen, so war die Ähnlichkeit mit einem früheren Bekannten jetzt umso frappierender, da er ihm gegenüberstand.  
  
Danny sah auf, um den General zu begrüßen und erstarrte. Einen Moment sahen sich die beiden an, bis sie sich gefasst hatten. Der Major wirkte verwirrt aber er besann sich seiner Manieren.  
  
"Vater, darf ich Dir Daniel Walker vorstellen, den Besitzer von Walker Aircraft, Creations & Engineering."  
  
Für den General war es wie ein Schlag ins Gesicht, als er den Namen hörte. Danny zuckte zusammen, denn auch er hatte den General sofort erkannt.  
  
"Mr. Walker, dies ist mein Vater, General James Doolittle."  
  
Der Major sah irritiert von einem zum anderen.  
  
Danny schluckte und überlegte fieberhaft, wie man in so einer Situation die Ruhe bewahrte. Unmöglich.  
  
"Soso, Mr. Walker. Eine feine Firma haben Sie da..."  
  
Der General schien seine Selbstbeherrschung wiedergefunden zu haben.  
  
"Ja, Sir, Danke, Sir!"  
  
Danny kam sich um Jahre zurückversetzt vor. Damals hatten er und Rafe ständig Standpauken von ihrem damaligen Major über sich ergehen lassen...  
  
"Wenn Sie jetzt noch salutieren, Danny, dann weiß ich nicht, was ich tue."  
  
Brummte der General. Sein Sohn, der Major wirkte alarmiert, aber er sagte nichts.  
  
"Wie geht es ihnen, General?"  
  
Brachte Danny schließlich ohne stottern hervor. Himmel, er war nicht mehr der Rekrut, der vor Doolittle kriechen musste. Doolittle schüttelte den Kopf.  
  
"Wissen Sie, Walker, Sie und ihr verrückter Freund waren ja schon immer eine Plage, aber das schlägt dem Fass den Boden aus."  
  
Danny zuckte unwillkürlich zusammen.  
  
"Wir sind älter geworden, Sir."  
  
Doolittle nickte.  
  
"Sicher, auch wenn man es kaum sieht. Wie lange ist es jetzt her? 11 Jahre?"  
  
"Diesen Dezember 13 Jahre..."  
  
Berichtigte ihn Danny. Dem General hatte die Zeit mehr angetan, als ihm. Er war alt geworden.  
  
"Ich - ich hatte keinen Einfluss auf die Entwicklung der Geschehnisse, Sir. Als ich wieder in der Lage war, klar zu denken, waren Monate vergangen..."  
  
Doolittle verengte die Augen.  
  
"Sicher, Walker. Sie hielten es nicht für nötig uns von ihrem Überleben zu berichten. Wir waren immerhin ihre Vorgesetzten."  
  
Danny seufzte unbehaglich.  
  
"Ich hatte eine Vereinbarung mit dem Oberkommando, nachdem man mich in die Staaten zurückgeholt hatte, Sir. Sie entließen mich mit allen Ehren und ich gab ihnen alle Informationen, die ich während meiner Genesung aufgeschnappt hatte."  
  
"Haben Sie nicht einen Gedanken an MacCawley verschwendet? Er hat die Hölle durchgemacht. Nur gut, dass er eine starke Frau an seiner Seite hatte. Er hätte es sonst nicht geschafft...."  
  
Doolittle registrierte den Schmerz in Dannys Augen, als er Evelyn und Rafe erwähnte. Er sagte jedoch nicht, dass er in tiefer freundschaftlicher Beziehung zu den Beiden und ihren Kindern stand. Er war sogar der Pate von ihrem ersten Sohn, Daniel, der sich wiederum irgendwo hier auf dem Flugfeld herumtrieb.  
  
„Himmel, Danny. Sie waren doch unzertrennlich, wie Brüder. Wieso haben sie nie ein Lebenszeichen von sich gegeben?"  
  
Danny schloss die Augen und wiederholte, was er sich seit 12 Jahren predigte.  
  
„Diese Entscheidung habe ich nicht einfach so getroffen, Sir. Es gab Faktoren, die es mir unmöglich machten, nach dieser langen Zeit wieder in ihr Leben zu treten. Alles hatte sich geändert."  
  
Der General dachte versonnen an den Tag zurück, als er Rafe MacCawley am Boden zerstört vorgefunden hatte, die Leiche seines besten Freundes im Arm. Es hatte ihn einige Anstrengung gekostet, bis der junge Pilot die Leiche losgelassen hatte.  
  
Aber noch länger hatte er gebraucht, bis er in der Lage war, seiner jetzigen Ehefrau mit dem Leichnam ihres gemeinsamen Freundes entgegen zu treten. Während des Rückfluges hatte Rafe MacCawley kein Wort gesagt und nur aus dem Fenster gestarrt. Seine Kameraden, wie er gezeichnet von den schweren Verlusten, hatte nicht gewagt, ihn anzusprechen. Also hatte Doolittle sich seiner angenommen.  
  
Niemandem war die Verbundenheit der beiden Freunde entgangen und niemand wusste, wie man Rafe über diesen Verlust hinweg helfen sollte. Und niemand ahnte die wahre Geschichte. Selbst der General hatte damals geschluckt, als er diese Geschichte voller Liebe und Tragik das erste Mal gehört hatte.  
  
Aber dann hatte er Rafe daran erinnert, dass Danny ihm die Verantwortung für sein Kind übertragen hatte. Und diese Verantwortung hatte Rafe geholfen, über den Verlust hinweg zu kommen. Er liebte den kleinen Jungen wie seine eigenen Kinder. Der Kleine wurde seinem Vater mit jedem Tag ähnlicher und der General konnte nicht umhin, stolz zu sein, auf den kleinen Danny. Vor dessen Vater er nun stand.  
  
Die Ähnlichkeit war wirklich umwerfend, nun da er Danny das erste Mal seit beinahe 13 Jahren wieder sah. Er hatte sich kaum verändert, schien keinen Tag älter als 25 und doch hatte er an Reife gewonnen. Danny war schon immer der ernstere des Duos gewesen, aber jetzt war er zum Mann geworden.  
  
„Es wird Zeit, das sich wieder alles ändert!"  
  
Stellte der General fest. Danny schüttelte den Kopf.  
  
„Sie haben jetzt 13 Jahre mit dieser Situation gelebt. Ich sehe keinen Grund, warum wir ihnen neue Sorgen bereiten sollten. Und der Kleine braucht diese Unruhe erst recht nicht..."  
  
Danny erkannte William Anderson, der hinter ihn getreten war und ihn fragend musterte. Doch Danny zwang sich zur Konzentration. Der General erreichte meistens was er wollte und Danny wollte sich nicht überrumpeln lassen.  
  
„Der Kleine ist inzwischen beinahe 13 Jahre alt. Er weiß verdammt genau, dass Rafe MacCawley nicht sein Vater ist und er denkt sein Vater wäre ein verdammter Held der in einem miesen dreckigen Reisfeld in China verreckt ist."  
  
Danny erbleichte. Er hatte keine Ahnung gehabt, dass Rafe dem Jungen die Wahrheit gesagt hatte. Das verkomplizierte alles.  
  
Doch bevor Danny noch irgendetwas sagen konnte gab es einen riesigen Knall. Alle wirbelten herum und sahen die Wrackteile eines Kampfflugzeuges herumfliegen. Die Menschenmenge ging in Deckung.  
  
Der General wurde leichenblass als er den Jungen sah, der von einem Teil getroffen zu Boden ging. Er stürzte direkt vor die abgestürzte Maschine, die jeden Moment zu explodieren drohte. Danny bemerkte das Entsetzen in Doolittles Gesicht und hörte den Aufschrei von dessen Sohn.  
  
„Danny!"  
  
Dannys Blick folgte Doolittles und erkannte ebenfalls dass es ein Kind erwischt hatte. Die Menschen drängten weg von dem verletzten Jungen. Alle waren zu sehr in Panik um ihm zu helfen.  
  
„Mein Gott, der Motor wird gleich explodieren, Danny...."  
  
Danny schüttelte das Entsetzen ab und stürmte los. Der Junge würde von dem explodierenden Motor zerfetzt werden und Danny war nicht bereit, das zuzulassen.  
  
Hinter sich hörte er die entsetzten Schreie von Anderson, der verzweifelt versuchte, Danny aufzuhalten.  
  
„Mein Gott, Sir, wir müssen ihn aufhalten. Er wird sich umbringen..."  
  
Wäre die Situation nicht so drängend gewesen, wäre Danny gerührt gewesen, über Williams Angst. Aber für Gedanken und Gefühle war jetzt keine Zeit.  
  
Er wich einigen Teilen aus, die aus der Luft regneten und stolperte auf den Jungen zu. Als er ihn erreicht hatte, sah er, dass der Junge bei Bewusstsein war und ihn mit großen dunklen Augen ansah.  
  
Einen Moment zögerte Danny und erinnerte sich, dass Doolittle den Jungen Danny genannt hatte. Ein weiterer Blick in die vertrauensvoll auf ihn gerichteten Augen und jeglicher Zweifel, der sich Danny gerührt hatte, war wie weggewischt. Das war sein Sohn. Und wenn er sich nicht beeilte, dann würde sein Sohn getötet werden und er dazu.  
  
Hastig griff er nach dem Jungen und wollte ihn über die Schulter werfen. Aber der Junge verzog vor Schmerzen das Gesicht. Danny spürte das warme Blut an seinen Händen und biss die Zähne zusammen.  
  
„Halte durch!"  
  
Zischte er und packte den Jungen, der vor Schmerz aufschrie. Im Augenwinkel sah Danny die Flammen, die aus dem Motor züngelten. Er rannte, so schnell er konnte, aber immer wieder musste er Trümmerteilen auf dem Flugfeld ausweichen. Er nahm alles wie in Zeitlupe wahr, die Menschen vor ihm, die sich duckten.  
  
Danny nahm die Druckwelle der Explosion zunächst gar nicht wahr. Bis er durch die Luft geschleudert wurde, seinen Sohn fest an sich gepresst. Irgendwie schaffte er es, seinen Körper unter den des Jungen zu bringen, bevor sie auf dem Flugfeld aufkamen. Ein Regen von kleinen Wrackteilen ging auf sie nieder, so dass Danny sich über den Jungen warf, um ihn vor weiteren Treffern zu bewahren. Er spürte, wie die umherfliegenden Splitter ihm den Rücken zerrissen und schrie vor Schmerz auf. Den harten Schlag, den der schleudernde Propeller der Maschine ihm versetzte, spürte er nicht mehr.  
  
Als sich der Splitterregen gelegt hatte, stürmten von allen Seiten Menschen auf die beiden am Boden liegenden ein. Der General und William bahnten sich einen Weg zu Danny, der noch nicht wieder zu sich gekommen war. Vorsichtig hoben sie Dannys schlaffen Körper an, um den kleinen Danny unter ihm hervor zu ziehen. Der General schluckte, als er das viele Blut des Jungen sah, das sich mit dem des Mannes mischte.  
  
„Ist der Notarzt unterwegs?"  
  
Hörte er William Anderson fragen, aber er bekam die Antwort nicht mit, denn Danny regte sich. Schmerz verzerrte sein Gesicht, als er versuchte sich aufzurichten. Er atmete tief ein und schien die Zähne zusammenzubeißen, bevor er die Augen öffnete.  
  
Der General sah den unterdrückten Schmerz in ihnen, bevor sie sich suchend nach dem Jungen umsahen. Als Danny das bewusstlose Kind sah versuchte er aufzustehen, aber seine Beine trugen ihn nicht. Ob der offenen Wunden an seinem Rücken hatte er in der kurzen Zeit bereits eine große Menge Blut verloren.  
  
„Der Junge muss sofort ins Krankenhaus. Da war überall Blut..."  
  
Verzweifelt kroch er auf allen Vieren zu seinem Sohn und ergriff seine Hand.  
  
„Komm schon, Danny, Du bist doch ein Kämpfer, wie Dein Dad. Du schaffst das."  
  
Danny widerstand allen Händen, die sanft versuchten, ihn von dem Jungen wegzuziehen. Er schwor sich nicht eher wegzugehen, als bis das der Arzt sich um den Jungen kümmern würde.  
  
Glücklicherweise dauerte es auch nur ein paar Minuten, bis der Notarzt diese Stelle des Flugfeldes erreicht hatte. Vorsichtig schob er Danny beiseite, nachdem er seinem Assistenten einen Wink gegeben hatte, dass er sich um dessen Rücken kümmern sollte.  
  
Danny zögerte, legte sich aber dann folgsam auf den Bauch, die Zähne zusammengebissen. Sein Blick ruhte weiterhin auf dem Jungen. Der Arzt ging sehr sanft mit ihm um, tastete den kleinen Körper nach weiteren Verletzungen ab und gab Anweisungen, die den Transport ins Krankenhaus betrafen.  
  
Danny betete stumm, dass sein Einsatz nicht umsonst gewesen sein möge. Er schrie auf, als der Assistent begann ihm die Überreste von Jacke und Hemd auszuziehen.  
  
„Entschuldigen Sie, Mr. Walker, aber wir müssen die Wunde so schnell wie möglich reinigen. Es sind viele Stofffetzen mit unter die Haut geraten, die sich entzünden könnten..."  
  
Danny legte den Kopf auf die Arme und schloss die Augen. Er hörte wie sein Helfer die Luft anhielt beim Anblick der alten Narben.  
  
Der General wusste den Jungen in guten Händen und beschloss nun, dem Vater Mut zuzusprechen. Er beobachtete, wie ihm die Kleidung entfernt wurde und schüttelte den Kopf. Selbst auf dem lädierten Rücken waren noch die Narben der Austrittswunden zu sehen. Es war ihm ein Rätsel, wie der Soldat das überlebt hatte.  
  
„Sie sind verrückt, Danny. Dabei hätten sie draufgehen können!"  
  
Stellte er fest. Aber von Danny kam nur ein Schnauben.  
  
„Wie fühlen sie sich?"  
  
Der General kniete sich neben Dannys Schulter und musterte ihn wachsam. Danny stöhnte auf, als man ihm die Wunden mit Jod reinigte.  
  
„Der Junge muss leben, das ist alles was zählt."  
  
Quetschte er zwischen den Zähnen hinaus. Ihm schwindelte und er hatte den Eindruck, dass ihn irgendwas am Kopf getroffen haben musste. Als er seine Stirn abtastete, zuckte er erneut zusammen. Der General griff sanft nach seiner Hand und schüttelte den Kopf.  
  
„Nicht, Danny, der Propeller hat ihnen ein nette Furche verpasst..."  
  
Mühsam wandte Danny den Kopf um den General anzusehen.  
  
„Sie stehen in Kontakt mit Rafe?"  
  
Der General nickte.  
  
„Ich bin Dannys Pate."  
  
Danny verzog das Gesicht dieses Mal nicht wegen der Schmerzen.  
  
„Und sie könnten nicht einfach vergessen, dass sie mich gesehen haben?"  
  
Der General schüttelte den Kopf.  
  
„Nein, Danny, sie haben sich schon viel zu lange versteckt. Der Junge hat ein Recht seinen Vater kennen zu lernen."  
  
Danny seufzte. Vermutlich würden Rafe und Evelyn bald im Krankenhaus auftauchen und dann würde man ihnen die Geschichte von der wagemutigen Rettung ihres Sohnes erzählen. Er fühlte sich nicht in der Verfassung es jetzt mit den Beiden aufzunehmen.  
  
***  
  
Der General hatte selbst bei den MacCawleys angerufen und ihnen mitgeteilt, in welches Krankenhaus man den Jungen bringen würde. Danny hatte er noch nicht erwähnt, schließlich kannte er Rafe. Rafe würde Danny den Kopf abreißen und für eine solche Konfrontation fehlte Danny die Kraft. Er hoffte nur, dass niemand sonst ihm davon erzählte, bevor er es erklären konnte.  
  
Er sah zu, wie man den inzwischen bewusstlosen Danny mit der Trage in die Ambulanz brachte. Er hatte viel Blut verloren, aber würde bald wieder auf dem Damm sein. Der Zustand des Jungen war ernster, aber auch er würde wieder gesund werden. Dank dem Mut seines Vaters.  
  
Was musste es für ein Schock gewesen sein. Sicherlich hatte Danny sich das erste Treffen mit seinem Sohn anders vorgestellt. Der General zog seinen Sohn mit sich, der kopfschüttelnd vor dem Flugzeugwrack stand, welches das Unglück ausgelöst hatte. Der Pilot hatte den Absturz nicht überlebt und war mit seiner Maschine in die Luft geflogen.  
  
„Komm schon, Frederick. Der große Danny braucht unseren Beistand."  
  
Frederick grinste und folgte seinem Vater brav.  
  
***  
  
„Wo ist er?"  
  
Rafe überging die Begrüßung geflissentlich und stürmte sofort auf den General zu. Evelyn und ihre vier jüngeren Söhne folgten ihm auf den Fersen. Der General hob beschwichtigend die Hände.  
  
„Es geht ihm den Umständen entsprechend gut. Er schläft momentan."  
  
Evelyn zitterte am ganzen Körper und Rafe legte ihr einen Arm um die Schulter. Auch seine Knie waren weich. Die Vorstellung von Danny in Zusammenhang mit einem Flugzeugabsturz ließ ihm die Nackenhaare zu Berge stehen.  
  
„Was ist eigentlich passiert?"  
  
Frederick nahm Evelyn beiseite, während sein Vater Rafe sanft in Richtung Besucherzimmer schob. Der General hatte Rafe noch niemals so entsetzt gesehen, seit jenem schicksalhaften Tag in China.  
  
„Ein Kampfflugzeug ist abgestürzt, direkt auf dem Flugfeld. Danny war in unmittelbarer Nähe und wurde von einem Trümmerteil getroffen. Glücklicherweise war einer der Anwesenden so geistesgegenwärtig und trug ihn von der Unglücksstelle fort, bevor die Maschine explodierte..."  
  
Rafe zwang sich ruhig zu atmen. Zum ersten Mal bekam er eine Vorstellung davon, was es hieß zu Hyperventilieren. Er sah zu Evelyn, die Tränen in den Augen hatte. Josh, der Jüngste, klammerte sich an ihr Bein und beobachte alle mit großen Augen. Michael und Walker, die Zwillinge, schienen ebenfalls betroffen, aber sie verarbeiteten die Situation ganz gut. Nur Rafe Junior, der zweitälteste schien unruhig.  
  
Niemand beachtete ihn und so beschloss er, dass er sich selbst davon überzeugen wollte, dass es Danny gut ging. Danny war sein Idol und bester Freund.  
  
Vorsichtig und immer wieder über die Schulter schauend tastete er sich an die erstbeste Tür heran. Irgendwo hier musste Danny ja liegen. Langsam schob er die Tür auf, aber er konnte nichts erkennen. Also wagte er sich ganz in den Raum und ließ die Tür hinter sich zu fallen.  
  
In dem Bett lag ein Mann, kein Junge. Er schien zu schlafen, zumindest atmete er gleichmäßig. Aber als Rafe sein Gesicht betrachtete, sah er das seine Augen offen waren und ihn fragend ansahen. Rafe brachte kein Wort heraus, denn das Gesicht vor ihm kannte er nur zu gut. Sein Dad hütete die Fotos, die diesen Mann zeigten, wie seinen Augapfel...  
  
„Hey!"  
  
Sagte Danny zu dem Jungen. Er hatte so eine Ahnung, wer er sein mochte. Aber das war ihm ehrlich gesagt im Moment relativ gleichgültig. Sein Rücken brannte trotz der Schmerzmittel. Er sollte nicht auf dem Bauch liegen, aber so bereitete ihm jede Bewegung Schmerzen. Die Schwester hatte den Raum abgedunkelt, weil er sich ausruhen sollte. Aber mit der Menge an Adrenalin im Blut, war an Schlafen nicht zu denken. Besuch war also willkommen. Auch wenn er MacCawley hieß.  
  
„Hey!"  
  
Sagte der Junge.  
  
„Wer bist Du?"  
  
Danny lächelte.  
  
„Ich bin Danny. Und Du?"  
  
„Rafe."  
  
Rafe wagte sich näher an den reglosen Mann heran.  
  
„Was ist mit Dir?"  
  
Danny seufzte.  
  
„Ich war auf der Flugschau..."  
  
Rafe sah zu Boden und wischte sich verstohlen eine Träne fort.  
  
„Mein Bruder ist sehr krank wegen der Flugschau."  
  
Danny nickte.  
  
„Ja, der Junge hat ziemlich was abbekommen. Aber die Ärzte sagten mir, dass er sicher wieder gesund wird, Er muss sich nur ausruhen."  
  
In Rafes Augen glomm Hoffnung auf und Danny freute sich, dass er den Jungen beruhigt hatte.  
  
„Wirst Du auch wieder gesund?"  
  
Danny nickte zustimmend.  
  
„Allerdings komme ich mir im Moment vor, als hätte man mich durch den Fleischwolf gedreht..."  
  
Rafe grinste.  
  
„Rafe, wie alt bist Du?"  
  
Rafe wich zurück.  
  
„Eigentlich darf ich nicht mit Fremden sprechen..."  
  
Blockte er ab. Danny deutete eine beschwichtigende Geste an.  
  
„Schon gut, ich war nur neugierig."  
  
„Ich werde 12 im Winter. Und Du?"  
  
„Ich bin schon 33."  
  
Rafe verzog das Gesicht.  
  
„Das ist ziemlich alt."  
  
Beide grinsten sich an.  
  
„Warum bist Du hier ins Zimmer gekommen. Suchst Du jemanden?"  
  
Danny ahnte, wen er suchte.  
  
„Mom und Dad reden mit dem General und beachten uns nicht. Ich will wissen, wie es Danny geht..."  
  
„Danny liegt auf Intensiv. Da kannst Du nicht einfach so rein, Rafe."  
  
Rafe nickte traurig.  
  
„Also gut, dann warte ich eben draußen. Wiedersehen!"  
  
Und schon war er durch die Tür verschwunden.  
  
„Wiedersehen..."  
  
Flüsterte Danny.  
  
***  
  
Rafe sah sich nach seinem Sohn um. Rafe Junior hatte sich mal wieder aus dem Staub gemacht. Jetzt wo Rafes Puls langsam wieder normal ging, machte er sich auf die Suche nach ihm. Daher bekam er mit, wie er vorsichtig aus einem Zimmer geschlichen kam.  
  
„Rafe!"  
  
Der Junge zuckte zusammen, als er die Stimme seines Vaters hörte.  
  
„Ja, Dad?"  
  
Rafe nahm ihn an der Schulter und knuffte ihn.  
  
„Du kannst nicht einfach in fremde Krankenzimmer gehen. Die Patienten brauchen ihre Ruhe!"  
  
„Dem Mann war langweilig. Er darf sich nicht bewegen und kann nicht schlafen..."  
  
„Du hast ihn also nicht gestört?"  
  
Rafe schüttelte den Kopf.  
  
„Nein, er hat gesagt, ich dürfe mich nicht auf die Intensivstation schleichen, zu Danny..."  
  
Rafe war verwirrt. Woher wusste der Mann, wo sein Sohn lag?  
  
„Wurde er auch auf dem Flugfeld verletzt?"  
  
Rafe Junior nickte und sah dann zu Evelyn. Man hatte sie gerade aufgefordert einer Schwester zu folgen.  
  
„Mom geht zu Danny!"  
  
Rafe nickte.  
  
„Ja, wir sollen nur einzeln zu ihm gehen, damit wir ihn nicht aufregen. Er ist sehr schwach, aber er wird wieder. Die Ärzte sind sich ganz sicher."  
  
***  
  
Rafe hatte ein paar Minuten am Bett seines Sohnes gesessen. Doch da Danny schlief hatte er seinen Platz für Evelyn geräumt, die jetzt die Hand des Jungen hielt. Es beruhigte sie und Rafe war dadurch ebenfalls beruhigt.  
  
Das erste Mal seit Stunden atmete er so richtig durch. Die Angst die ihn befallen hatte, als der General ihn angerufen hatte, saß ihm immer noch in den Knochen. Jetzt wollte er ein wenig Luft schnappen, bevor er Evelyn an Dannys Bett ablöste. Das Krankenhaus hatte nach hinten raus einen kleinen Park, der sich herrlich dafür eignete.  
  
Rafe blieb an einem kleinen Springbrunnen stehen und sah zu den Sternen auf. Wie oft hatte er zu Gott gebetet, dass er alles richtig machen würde. Dieses Mal betete er, dass er nicht auch noch Dannys Sohn verlieren möge, die letzte Verbindung zu dessen Vater. Es war eine sehr schwere Zeit gewesen, in der Evelyn und Rafe gemeinsam gegen schwere Selbstzweifel gekämpft hatten.  
  
Rafe fuhr herum, als er Schritte hörte. Er stöhnte auf, als er einen der Reporter erkannte, die er bereits vor dem Krankenhaus gesehen hatte. Eine Kamera um den Hals und Bleistift und Block gezückte hielt er direkt auf Rafe zu. Okay, dachte Rafe, vielleicht geben Sie dann Ruhe.  
  
„Mr. MacCawley. Darf ich ihnen ein paar Fragen stellen?"  
  
Rafe nickte ergeben und lümmelte sich auf den Rand des Springbrunnens.  
  
„Also, Sir, wie geht es ihrem Sohn, Danny war sein Name, nicht wahr?"  
  
Rafe musterte das eifrige Gesicht des Mannes. Er war noch nicht sehr lange in dem Geschäft.  
  
„Danny geht es den Umständen entsprechend sehr gut. Er wird sich wieder erholen."  
  
Eifrig kritzelte der Reporter die Antwort auf seinen Block.  
  
„Hm, haben Sie schon ein Möglichkeit gehabt, mit Mr. Walker zu sprechen. Wir hörten, er sei ebenfalls ernst verletzt worden."  
  
Rafe war verwirrt.  
  
„Ich weiß nicht wovon sie reden, Mister... Ich kenne keinen Mr. Walker."  
  
Jedenfalls keinen, der noch lebt, dachte Rafe.  
  
„Mr. Walker hat Ihren Sohn aus der Gefahrenzone getragen und wurde dabei verletzt. Hat man ihnen das nicht gesagt?"  
  
Rafe schüttelte den Kopf. Der General hatte davon nichts erwähnt.  
  
„Wer ist der Mann?"  
  
Der Reporter sah ihn erstaunt an.  
  
„Daniel Walker, von Walker Aircraft, Creations & Engineering."  
  
Rafe zuckte bei dem Namen zusammen.  
  
„Entschuldigen Sie mich, bitte, ich will mich nach ihm erkundigen..."  
  
Der Reporter sah Rafe zufrieden nach. Das würde ein guter Bericht werden.  
  
***  
  
Rafe eilte wieder nach oben und blieb vor dem Schwesterntresen stehen. Die Nachtschwester sah ihn erwartungsvoll an, während er noch nach Worten suchte.  
  
„Können Sie mir sagen, wie es Mr. Walker geht?"  
  
Sie nickte.  
  
„Ich kann ihnen nichts genaues sagen, aber die Wunden von Mr. Walker sind zwar ernst aber glücklicherweise nicht lebensbedrohlich. Er wird bald wieder auf dem Damm sein, Mr. MacCawley."  
  
„Wann kann ich ihn sprechen?"  
  
Sie schüttelte den Kopf.  
  
„Tut mir leid, wir haben ihm Schmerzmittel verabreicht, damit er Schlaf findet. Er dürfte im Moment nicht ansprechbar sein. Aber morgen wird sich sicher eine Gelegenheit ergeben. Er liegt gleich hier den Flur herunter, vor dem Besucherzimmer."  
  
Rafe nickte.  
  
„Danke, Schwester."  
  
Langsam wanderte er den Gang hinauf, wo wie er wusste, der General auf ihn wartete. Als er an Walkers Zimmer vorbei kam zögerte er. Er wollte wenigstens einen kleinen Blick auf den Mann werfen, der sein Leben für einen fremden Jungen riskiert hatte.  
  
Vorsichtig stieß Rafe die Tür auf und schlich in den Raum. Er wollte Walker nicht wecken.  
  
Im fahlen Mondlicht konnte er zunächst nur die Umrisse des schlafenden Mannes ausmachen, also ging er näher ran. Er erkannte die dicken blutdurchtränkten Verbände an seiner Schulter und die Schläuche, die zu seinen Armen führten. Am Hals konnte er eine lange Narbe erkennen und auf seiner Brust hoben sich Narben ab, die eindeutig von Schusswunden stammten.  
  
Rafe trat noch näher, um das Gesicht zu betrachten. Er war froh, dass der Schlafende betäubt war, denn als er die blassen Gesichtszüge erkannte, hätte Rafe vor Schreck beinahe geschrieen.  
  
Rafe wich entsetzt ein paar Schritte zurück. Das konnte nicht sein, war unmöglich. Das war nicht Danny, konnte nicht Danny sein. Danny war tot!  
  
Als sein Verstand endlich wieder einsetzte wagte Rafe sich wieder näher. Es war nicht von der Hand zu weisen. Der Mann in dem Bett glich so sehr seinem verstorbenen Freund, dass er schon sein Zwilling hätte sein müssen. Und Danny hatte keinen Zwilling. Und dann der Name. Daniel Walker.  
  
Es stimmte alles. Die dunklen Haare, die wirr unter seinem Kopfverband hervorschauten, die feinen dunklen Brauen und der ausdrucksvolle Mund, die elegante Linie seiner Wangenknochen, die Narbe, die Schusswunden. Rafe brauchte nicht in seine Augen zu sehen, um zu wissen, wen er vor sich hatte.  
  
Danny war entspannt im Schlaf. Er hatte sich kaum verändert, wirkte immer noch wie 21. Ganz feine Fältchen waren an seinen Augen- und Mundwinkeln zu erkennen. Rafe konnte sich gerade noch beherrschen, bevor er Dannys Wange berührt hätte, auf der eine dicke Schramme prangte.  
  
Danny hatte seinen Sohn gerettet und damit seine anscheinend sorgsam gehütete Anonymität gelüftet. Rafe bezweifelte, dass Danny in jenem Moment darüber überhaupt nachgedacht hatte. Im ersten Moment wollte Rafe Danny einen Kinnhaken verpassen, aber dann erinnerte er sich an seinen eigenen Herzschmerz, als er erkannt hatte, dass Danny und Evelyn sich verliebt hatten, dass Evelyn Dannys Kind bekommen würde und dass er, Rafe, alleine war.  
  
Wie musste es für Danny gewesen sein, als er in die Staaten zurückkehrte. Rafe und Evelyn hatten so schnell wie möglich geheiratet, damit Dannys Kind einen Namen bekam. Bald danach war Danny schon geboren worden, einige Wochen früher als erwartet, weil Evelyn unter enorm hohem emotionalem Druck gestanden hatte. Er erkannte, was sein Freund damit beabsichtigt hatte, sie in dem Glauben zu lassen, er sei gestorben. Danny hatte die Last seiner Entscheidung und des Schicksals ganz alleine getragen...um ihm und Evelyn eine Zukunft zu ermöglichen.  
  
Rafe verließ Dannys Zimmer, bevor er in Tränen ausbrechen konnte. Mit immer noch feuchten Augen betrat er das Besucherzimmer, wo der General über den Schlaf seiner Söhne wachte. Der General wirkte alarmiert, als er Rafes Gesichtsausdruck sah.  
  
„Ist etwas geschehen, Rafe? Ist irgendwas mit Danny?"  
  
Rafe schüttelte den Kopf.  
  
„Nein, Danny ist okay. Könnte besser nicht sein. Glaubst Du an Wunder, Jim?"  
  
Der General wagte einen kurzen Blick in Richtung Dannys Zimmer, den Rafe jedoch auch bemerkte.  
  
„Okay, es ist also raus..."  
  
Meinte er seufzend.  
  
„Das wird Danny nicht gefallen..."  
  
Beiden war klar, von welchem Danny sie hier sprachen. Rafe nickte.  
  
„Kann ich mir vorstellen...wie lange wusstest Du es schon?"  
  
Seufzend erhob sich der General und sah Rafe direkt in die Augen.  
  
„Seit heute Nachmittag, Minuten vor dem Unglück. Ich dachte, ich sehe nicht richtig...."  
  
Rafe nickte. Er hatte ja auch nicht anders reagiert.  
  
„Wir haben viel bei ihm gut zu machen!"  
  
Stellte er fest. Als Antwort erhielt er ein Schnauben.  
  
„Du glaubst doch nicht, dass er das zulassen wird, oder. Er will nicht zwischen Euch beiden stehen. Er hatte keine Ahnung, dass Danny über seinen richtigen Vater bescheid wusste. Er weigerte sich, irgendetwas zu ändern..."  
  
Rafe sah entschlossen aus.  
  
„Dann nehmen wir ihm die Entscheidung ab."  
  
***  
  
Als Danny erwachte wusste er nicht wo er war. Bei dem Versuch sich aufzusetzen kam ihm die Erinnerung in Form von stechenden Schmerzen wieder. Der Flugzeugabsturz, sein Sohn, Rafe. Er hielt den Atem an, bis sich der Schmerz legte. Wie lange konnte es dauern, bis irgendjemand Rafe oder Evelyn von seiner Beteiligung berichtete. Danny war ziemlich sicher, dass der General nicht dichthalten würde. Das hatte er bereits zu erkennen gegeben.  
  
Vorsichtig verlagerte er sein Gewicht auf die Seite. Sein Rücken brannte noch viel schlimmer als am Vortag. Er konnte fühlen, wie das Blut in seinen Adern pochte. Und ihm war schrecklich heiß.  
  
Ein Blick auf seine Armbanduhr auf dem Beistelltisch sagte ihm, dass es bald Frühstück geben würde. Vielleicht konnte er die Schwester ja auch überreden, ihm stattdessen Schmerzmittel zu geben.  
  
Danny verzog das Gesicht. Es war schon irgendwie seltsam, wie die Jahre einen verweichlichten. Damals, in China, da gab es keine Schmerzmittel im eigentlichen Sinne. Die Chinesen hatten ihn mit Sake abgefüllt, während sie seine Wunden gesäubert hatten. Er hatte geschrieen und manchmal konnte er seine eigene Stimme noch hören, ganz rau vor Anstrengung. Aber er hatte das überwunden. Und jetzt, dreizehn Jahre danach, standen seine Chancen weitaus besser....  
  
„Guten Morgen, Sir. Wie fühlen sie sich heute?"  
  
Schwester Judy marschierte hinein, frisch und ausgeruht von der Nacht. Sie lächelte freundlich und zog die Vorhänge auf. Danny schloss die Augen aufgrund der Helligkeit. Sie wandte sich ihm zu und half ihm sich aufzurichten. Er biss die Zähne zusammen und schaffte es irgendwie. Er hörte sie brummeln.  
  
„Was ist?"  
  
Fragte er. Schwester Judy seufzte.  
  
„Leider sind ihre Verbände völlig durchweicht. Ich muss die Bettwäsche wechseln und die Verbände natürlich auch..."  
  
Bei dem Gedanken wurde Danny blass. Sie lächelte ihm aufmunternd zu, aber er verzog sein Gesicht zu einer Grimasse.  
  
„Hm, ich denke, wir fangen mit dem Waschen an..."  
  
Danny sah sie scharf an, Hatte sie soeben waschen gesagt? Schwester Judy grinste.  
  
„Keine Angst, Mr. Walker. Ich kenne mich damit aus, kranke Männer zu waschen. Das ist mein Job und braucht ihnen nicht unangenehm zu sein."  
  
Danny wurde rot und wünschte er könne das so rational sehen wie sie.  
  
„Außerdem brauchen Sie sich doch nicht zu schämen, oder?"  
  
Dieser neckende Kommentar trug auch nicht dazu bei, seine Befangenheit zu vertreiben.  
  
„Ich kann mich selbst waschen."  
  
„Natürlich..."  
  
Sagte sie nachsichtig. Irgendwie hatte Danny nicht das Gefühl, als hätte sein Einwand irgendetwas bewegt.  
  
Eine zweite Schwester kam ins Zimmer und half Judy, Sie stütze Danny, der für die kurze Zeit des Bettzeug Wechselns stehen musste. Er spürte sein Knie kaum, so sehr zitterten sie. Schweiß brach ihm aus, als er sich anstrengte, nicht zusammenzubrechen. Judy half ihm schließlich sich wieder auf das Bett zu setzen. Während Danny leise nach Atem rang und seinen Puls zu beruhigen suchten unterhielten sich die beiden Schwestern mit gedämpfter Stimme.  
  
„So, Mr. Walker, wir werden jetzt den Verband wechseln. Das wird sehr schmerzhaft sein, da der Verband an der Wunde festklebt."  
  
Danny schluckte.  
  
„Sicher."  
  
Ihren Anweisungen folgend legte er sich auf den Bauch und umklammerte abwartend den Bettrahmen. Sie durchnässten den Verband weiter, bevor sie ihn vorsichtig abzogen. Danny wurde schwarz vor Augen.  
  
Judy und ihre Kollegin sahen sich an.  
  
„Er hat Wundfieber. Hol lieber gleich den Doktor, Emily."  
  
Emily nickte. Schon als sie Danny gehalten hatte, war ihr seine hohe Körpertemperatur aufgefallen. Er glühte und vermutlich war die Ohnmacht ein Segen für ihn.  
  
Der Arzt kam schon wenig später, begutachtete die Wunden und fühlte die Temperatur. Er nickte mit sorgenvollem Ausdruck.  
  
„Holen Sie Antibiotika, Judy. Wir müssen sehen, dass wir das Fieber senken. Anschließend möchte ich, dass sie ihn mit Eiswasser waschen und regelmäßig kühlen. Dieser Anfall kommt zu einen sehr ungünstigen Zeitpunkt...."  
  
Die Schwestern sahen sich an.  
  
„Anfall?"  
  
Der Arzt nickte.  
  
„Mr. Walker hat Malaria. Die Anfälle kommen in gewissen Abständen. Der Blutverlust hat diesen Anfall ausgelöst. Gewöhnlich bekommen wir sie durch Medikation in den Griff, die keinen stationären Aufenthalt erfordert. Aber dieses Mal ist es ernster, da er durch die Verletzungen sehr geschwächt ist."  
  
Judy nickte und machte sich auf, die Medikamente zu holen. Emily blieb bei Danny und wusch die Wunden mit einem antiseptischen Mittel nochmals aus.  
  
***  
  
Rafe sah Evelyn an. Sie war völlig erschöpft auf der Couch im Besucherzimmer eingeschlafen. Der General hatte die Jungs heimgebracht und passte dort auf sie auf. Rafe war lange Zeit an Dannys Bett gesessen und hatte seinen schlafenden Sohn betrachtet. Er atmete ruhig und hatte auch kein Fieber bekommen. Wenn der Doktor recht behielt, dann würde er bereits in wenigen Tagen wieder nach Hause dürfen.  
  
Und jetzt war es an der Zeit, sich um den anderen Danny zu kümmern. Sich vergewissernd, dass Evelyn immer noch schlief, schlich er sich aus den Besucherzimmer. Die Tür zu Dannys Zimmer stand offen und Rafe erstarrte, als er sah, dass es leer war. Er drehte sich suchend um die eigene Achse und fragte dann die erstbeste Schwester, die ihm über den Weg lief.  
  
„Schwester, ist etwas mit Mr. Walker?"  
  
Er musste wohl sehr besorgt ausgesehen haben, denn sie tätschelte ihm mitfühlend die Schulter.  
  
„Mr. Walkers Zustand hat sich in der Nacht verschlechtert. Er hat hohes Fieber und wurde heute früh auf die Intensivstation verlegt. Es ist wirklich ernst, Sir."  
  
Rafe wurde blass.  
  
„Danke, Schwester!"  
  
Er machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und stürmte auf die Intensivstation, wo er eine Gruppe von Schwestern bemerkte, die sich um einen Patienten kümmerten. Als er näher kam, sah er Dannys schweißbedecktes Gesicht. Er war bewusstlos.  
  
„Wie geht es ihm?"  
  
Judy starrte ihn an.  
  
„Mr. MacCawley, sie dürfen hier nicht einfach so herein."  
  
Rafe beachtete sie nicht sondern drängte sich zu Danny durch. Er erschrak, als er Dannys Stirn fühlte. Sie glühte.  
  
„Verdammt."  
  
Er fluchte leise.  
  
„Mr. MacCawley, sie müssen sofort gehen. Mr. Walker braucht sehr viel Ruhe. Das Fieber steigt stetig und wenn wir es nicht senken wird sein Kreislauf versagen."  
  
Rafe nickte.  
  
„Ich bleibe. Haben Sie einen Schwamm für mich?"  
  
Alle starrte ihn an, als ob er nicht ganz richtig im Kopf wäre.  
  
„Also, was ist nun?"  
  
Judy zögerte, doch dann drückte sich ihm ihren Schwamm in die Hand und besorgte sich einen neuen. Rafe tauchte den Schwamm in die Schüssel mit Eiswasser und drückte ihn auf Dannys Stirn. Dieses Mal würde er nicht zusehen, wie Danny starb. Oh nein, dieses Mal nicht!  
  
Stundenlang kühlten sie Dannys Körper, aber ohne Erfolg. Rafe war es schließlich, der den rettenden Einfall hatte.  
  
„Warum bringen wir ihn nicht in eine Art Wanne? Da könnten wir seinen ganzen Körper konstant kühlen."  
  
Judy nickte lächelnd. Mr. MacCawley hatte sich als hilfreich erwiesen und er behandelte den Patienten wie einen Bruder...  
  
Minuten später schoben Pfleger eine große Krankenbadewanne herein, die sie mit kaltem Wasser füllten. Gemeinsam hievten sie Dannys leblosen Körper hinein. Jetzt hieß es abwarten. Rafe bestand darauf, an Dannys Seite zu bleiben. Aber er erinnerte sich auch, dass seine Frau inzwischen aufgewacht sein musste.  
  
„Judy, können Sie nach meiner Frau sehen? Sie soll bitte herkommen und mit helfen."  
  
Judy nickte und verschwand.  
  
Mrs. MacCawley saß wieder am Bett ihres Sohnes, der gerade frühstückte. Er war schon wieder munter und ein freches Grinsen zeigte sich auf seinem Gesicht, als er etwas zu seiner Mutter sagte. Judy hielt einen Moment inne und betrachtete den Jungen. Die Ähnlichkeit zwischen dem jungen Danny und Mr. Walker war frappierend. Wenn sie es nicht besser wüsste, dann hätte sie einiges gewettet, dass sie Vater und Sohn seihen...  
  
„Mrs. MacCawley?"  
  
Evelyn sah sich um. Judy fand sie sehr hübsch und war froh, dass der sorgenvolle Ausdruck der letzten Nacht wieder mütterlicher Liebe gewichen war.  
  
„Mr. MacCawley lässt ihnen ausrichten, dass sie zu ihm kommen möchten. Er ist momentan bei Mr. Walker."  
  
Evelyn sah Judy verständnislos an.  
  
„Mr. Walker?"  
  
Judy nickte.  
  
„Mr. Walker hat Danny hier vor der Explosion gerettet. Er geht ihm momentan nicht gut..."  
  
Evelyn nickte schnell.  
  
„Einen Moment..."  
  
Sie wandte sich zu Danny, der sie überaus ernst ansah. Er hatte dieses Ereignis bisher verdrängt, aber jetzt erinnerte er sich wieder an den Mann, der zu ihm gekommen war, als alle anderen in Panik flüchteten.  
  
„Geh zu ihm, Mom. Er braucht Dich jetzt mehr als ich!"  
  
Als Evelyn im Gang verschwunden war blieb Judy noch um bei Danny das Fieber zu messen.  
  
„Wie hast Du das gemeint, er braucht sie mehr als Du?"  
  
Fragte sie beiläufig. Danny grinste.  
  
„Sie wird ganz schön überrascht sein. Aber das war er auch, als er mich auf dem Flugfeld erkannt hat..."  
  
Judy hockte sich auf die Bettkante und sah ihn jetzt mit offener Neugier an. Vielleicht konnte ja der Sohn das ungewöhnliche Verhalten seines Vaters erklären.  
  
„Du kennst Ihn?"  
  
Danny nickte.  
  
„Von Fotos. Mein Dad hat sie mir immer gezeigt. Mr. Walker ist mein leiblicher Vater..."  
  
Judy hielt die Luft an. Also hatte sie sich nicht getäuscht.  
  
***  
  
Rafe sah kurz auf, bevor er seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf Danny richtete. Er hörte, wie Evelyn scharf den Atem einsog und nach seiner Hand griff. Sanft drückte er sie, hörte jedoch nicht auf Dannys Stirn zu kühlen. Das Fieber stieg nicht mehr an, aber der Arzt hatte erklärt, dass Danny noch nicht über den Berg sei.  
  
Evelyn griff nach Dannys Hand, weil sie sichergehen wollte, dass sie nicht träumte. Sie war glühend heiß, lebendig. Wie oft hatte sie das schlechte Gewissen im Traum verfolgt. Dann griffen Dannys kalte tote Hände nach ihr und wollten sie bestrafen. Wie oft hatte sie sich nach seinen kräftigen warmen Händen gesehnt und bittere Tränen vergossen.  
  
Obwohl dies der schönste Augenblick in ihrem Leben zu sein schien, traten ihr Tränen der Verzweiflung in die Augen. Rafe war bemüht sich seinen Gefühlsaufruhr nicht anmerken zu lassen. Schließlich wusste er genau was Evelyn für Danny empfunden hatte. Und er wusste, dass wahre Liebe niemals verging. In der Wanne lag der Mann, mit dem sie ihr Leben verbracht hätte, wäre er nicht gestorben. Vielleicht würde Danny jetzt bekommen, was er so lange entbehrt hatte...  
  
„Wie geht es ihm?"  
  
Evelyns Stimme klang dünn und zittrig. Sie nahm sich zusammen. Rafe zuckte die Achseln.  
  
„Er hat Malaria. Die Anfälle kommen von Zeit zu Zeit. Durch den hohen Blutverlust ist das Fieber dieses Mal wohl stärker als sonst..."  
  
„Er hat unseren Sohn gerettet..."  
  
Rafe verstand das Flüstern kaum, aber auch er empfand tiefe Dankbarkeit. Der Tod seines Sohnes, und das war Danny, obwohl er seine Herkunft und die Geschichte seines Vaters kannte, hätte Rafe tiefer getroffen als er zuzugeben bereit war.  
  
Vorsichtig legte er den Schwamm beiseite und nahm das Fieberthermometer zu Hand. Laut Anweisung des Arztes sollten die Schwestern alle halbe Stunde die Temperatur messen, für den Fall, dass sich sein Zustand verschlechterte.  
  
Die letzten beiden Stunden war die Temperatur konstant geblieben und Rafe hatte Gott gedankt. Das tat er nicht oft. Aber der Arzt hatte ihm die Risiken von neuerlicher Verabreichung fiebersenkender Präparate erklärt.  
  
Dannys Körper war vollgepumpt mit Antibiotika und Schmerzmitteln. Zu viele Medikamente konnten ihn umbringen oder bleibende Schäden hinterlassen...  
  
„Wie lange bist Du schon hier?"  
  
Rafe musterte Evelyn, die sich jetzt im Griff zu haben schien. Das war gut so. Evelyn war immer stark gewesen, als Rafe mit seinem Versagen gekämpft hatte. Er kannte keine schwache Evelyn.  
  
„Seit Mitternacht etwa. Draußen im Park hat mich ein Reporter gefragt, wie es dem Retter unseres Sohnes gehe...ich hatte keine Ahnung...."  
  
Er schüttelte den Kopf. Evelyn verzog das Gesicht.  
  
„Aber der General wusste es, oder?"  
  
Rafe nickte seufzend.  
  
„Er wollte nicht, dass ich mich auf Danny stürze, wenn er in diesem Zustand ist....kein schlechter Gedanke eigentlich...allerdings hat er es auch erst kurz vor dem Unglück herausgefunden."  
  
„Er hätte es uns sofort sagen müssen..."  
  
„Ich denke nicht, dass es Dannys Wunsch war, seine Anonymität aufzugeben..."  
  
„Er hatte kein Recht uns so lange zu belügen. Wie konnte er seinem Sohn die Wahrheit vorenthalten?"  
  
Rafe zuckte zusammen und Evelyn sah den Schmerz in seinen Augen. Wieder einmal hatte sie ihn daran erinnert, dass sie nicht ihn hatte heiraten wollen.  
  
„Ich denke nicht, dass es uns zusteht, über Danny zu richten. Alles was er getan hat geschah in unserem, besonders in meinem Interesse. Soll ich ihm Vorwürfe dafür machen, dass er mein Leben nicht zerstört hat, dass ich dreizehn lange Jahre eine glückliche Ehe mit Dir verleben durfte? Dass ich seinen Sohn aufziehen durfte, wie meinen eigenen? Dass ich nicht so leben musste, wie er es wahrscheinlich getan hat?"  
  
Evelyn schüttelte heftig den Kopf.  
  
„Er hat uns nicht gesagt, dass er noch lebte. Wir haben um ihn getrauert. Unser ganzes Leben veränderte sich dadurch...Er hatte kein Recht diese Entscheidung allein zu treffen!"  
  
Rafe wurde wütend.  
  
„Ich weiß nicht, was Danny die letzten zwölf Jahre getrieben hat, außer Flugzeuge zu bauen. Aber was er getan hat, tat er aus Freundschaft und Liebe. Willst Du sein Opfer nicht ehren? Kannst du nicht endlich loslassen?"  
  
Evelyn zuckte zusammen und fing an zu schluchzen.  
  
„Evelyn..."  
  
Sie wehrte Rafes Beschwichtigung ab.  
  
„Wie kannst Du nur? Ich habe ihn geliebt. Er ist der Vater meines Sohnes...."  
  
Rafe zählte stumm bis zehn.  
  
„Wie kann ich nur? Erinnerst Du Dich, dass wir beschlossen hatten zu heiraten lange bevor Du Deine Liebe zu Danny entdeckt hast? Was glaubst Du hätte ich getan, wenn Danny zurückgekehrt wäre? Freundlich den Freund der Familie gespielt? Glaubst Du es war für ihn leicht, sich all die Jahre fern zu halten? Denkst Du nicht vielleicht, dass er sehr gerne seinen Sohn kennengelernt hätte? Du trauerst immer noch jeden Tag. Ich sehe doch, wie Du lange an seinem Grab sitzt und weinst. Glaubst Du ich weiß nicht, dass ich nur die Ersatzlösung bin?"  
  
Evelyn riss erschrocken die Augen auf.  
  
„Rafe, ich..."  
  
„Trauer ist schön und gut, Evelyn, aber irgendwann muss man damit abschließen und akzeptieren, dass das Leben weitergeht, obwohl ein geliebter Mensch nicht mehr darin vorkommt...Dazu hat man doch Erinnerungen...."  
  
Sie sah zu Boden und Rafe wusste, sie kämpfte gegen die Tränen an.  
  
„Evelyn, ich bin nicht tot, und ich bin auch der Vater Deiner Kinder...."  
  
Sie schüttelte den Kopf und stürmte aus dem Zimmer. Rafe seufzte. Dies war weder die geeignete Zeit noch der geeignete Ort für einen Ehestreit. Aber es fühlte sich gut an, seine Ängste einmal ausgesprochen zu haben. Es war an der Zeit gewesen.  
  
Er erschrak fürchterlich, als eine warme Hand nach seiner griff und sie leicht drückte. Hastig wandte er sich dem Bottich zu und sah dass Danny die Augen einen Spalt weit geöffnet hatte. Er wirkte unheimlich erschöpft, als hätte er wirklich die ganze Zeit gegen das Fieber gekämpft. Vorsichtig nahm Rafe das Fieberthermometer hervor und hätte beinahe einen Triumphschrei ausgestoßen. Das Fieber war gesunken, zwar nur wenig, aber immerhin.  
  
„Halte durch, Kleiner. Du schaffst das schon..."  
  
Beruhigend drückte er Dannys Hand zurück. Danny brachte ein schwaches Lächeln zustande.  
  
„Wir werden es schaffen!"  
  
Flüsterte er bestimmt, bevor ihn wieder tiefe Bewusstlosigkeit umhüllte.  
  
***  
  
Danny schlief nun schon seit Stunden tief und fest. Seine Temperatur war stetig gesunken und auch seine Haut hatte wieder eine normale Farbe angenommen. Gemeinsam mit den Schwestern hatte Rafe Danny abgetrocknet und seine Verbände erneuert. Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass Danny der Gedanke gefiel von drei jungen Frauen bis auf die Haut entkleidet worden zu sein. Danny war immer sehr zurückhaltend gewesen.  
  
Sinnend dachte Rafe an jenen schrecklichen Abend in Pearl Harbour zurück, als er hatte erkennen müssen, dass Evelyn und Danny ein Paar waren. Aber er hatte auch sofort gewusst, dass er keine Chance hatte, denn wenn Danny einmal den Schritt wagte, seine Gefühle zu offenbaren, dann nur, wenn er sich absolut sicher war. Er hatte sich vor Zurückweisung gefürchtet. Schon immer.  
  
Rafe ging es ebenso, allerdings hatte er das besser verbergen können. Danny hatte dafür gesorgt, dass man Rafes Fähigkeiten und Talente erkannt und vor allem anerkannt hatte.  
  
Ohne Danny hätte Rafe nicht einmal die Aufnahmeprüfung für die Navy- Akademie geschafft. Ohne Danny wäre er immer der Versager geblieben, als den ihn die Menschen hingestellt hatten. Der kleine MacCawley, der nur Unsinn im Kopf hatte und nicht einmal ordentlich lesen und schreiben konnte.  
  
Manche hatten ihn Abschaum und Nichtsnutz genannt. Danny hatte ihm die Kraft gegeben, sich gegen alle Zweifler durchzusetzen und ein gesundes Selbstvertrauen zu entwickeln. Danny, Danny, Danny...  
  
„Stör ich?"  
  
Rafe sah zur Tür. Evelyn hatte den Kopf durch den Spalt hereingesteckt und wirkte zerknirscht. Er schüttelte den Kopf.  
  
„Nein, er schläft jetzt..."  
  
Sie kam näher und ließ den Blick nicht von dem schlafenden Danny. Jetzt, wo er so entspannt dalag, sah er immer noch aus wie der Mann von vor dreizehn Jahren. Die Zeit hatte ihm nichts anhaben können.  
  
Aber jetzt war Rafe wichtiger. Die ganzen Jahre hatte sie ihren Schmerz gehütet, wie einen Schatz und dabei übersehen, dass es Rafe nicht besser ging. Dass Rafe Selbstzweifel hatte. Das war auch nicht einfach zu erkennen, denn nach außen war immer die Selbstsicherheit in Person. Die Vorstellung, Rafe könnte an ihrer Liebe zu ihm zweifeln, konnte Evelyn nicht ertragen.  
  
„Rafe, was Du heute früh gesagt hast...."  
  
Er blockte ab.  
  
„Ist schon gut, ich hab's nicht so gemeint..."  
  
Sie lächelte betreten.  
  
„Doch, das hast Du. Und Du hattest recht. Ich habe immer in der Vergangenheit gelebt, während Du in der Gegenwart für mich da warst. Das war nicht fair und ich möchte nicht, dass dies weiter zwischen uns steht. Ich liebe Dich und bin glücklich, Deine Frau zu sein. Wir haben vier wundervolle Kinder miteinander..."  
  
Er griff nach ihrer Hand und zog sie an sich.  
  
„Ich möchte nicht, dass Du Pflichtgefühl mit Liebe verwechselst, Liebling."  
  
Evelyn sah ihn mit großen Augen an. Sah er das so? Dachte er, ihre Gefühle entsprangen nur Pflichtgefühl? Dass sie ihn nicht liebte?  
  
„Wieso zweifelst Du an mir?"  
  
Fragte sie, aber Rafe schüttelte traurig den Kopf.  
  
„Ich will, dass Du Dir darüber klar wirst. Wir haben jetzt keine Zeit mehr, uns etwas vorzuspielen..."  
  
Mit diesen Worten löste er sich von ihr und verließ Dannys Zimmer.  
  
Evelyn starrte ihm nach, wiedereinmal den Tränen nahe. Dannys leise Stimme ließ sie herumfahren.  
  
„Er hat recht, weißt Du? Er verdient nicht, dass Du Dir nicht sicher bist..."  
  
Dannys warme dunkle Augen lagen voller Liebe auf ihr. Evelyn wurde warm.  
  
„Danny..."  
  
Er lächelte schwach.  
  
„Wir werden genügend Zeit haben, über alles zu reden. Wir leben im Jetzt und nicht im Damals."  
  
Evelyn rückte sich einen Stuhl an das Bett und ergriff seine Hand. Es fühlte sich so gut an. Nach der langen Zeit...  
  
Sie erzählte Danny von seinem Sohn. Es schien ihr das unverfänglichste Thema. Danny saugte jedes Wort auf, wie ein Schwamm, begierig alles zu erfahren. Doch lange hielt er nicht durch, bis ihm wieder die Augen zufielen.  
  
Evelyn bedachte ihn mit einem liebevollen Blick, bevor sie das Zimmer verließ um Rafe zu suchen.  
  
***  
  
Rafe saß auf der Parkbank, an der ihn gestern Nacht der Reporter angesprochen hatte. Sein Kopf schwirrte. Er war niedergeschlagen. Während seiner ganzen Ehe hatte er Evelyn keine Vorwürfe gemacht. Und nun musste er dass auch noch in Dannys Gegenwart tun. Es wäre nicht verwunderlich, wenn Danny sich wieder von ihnen zurückziehen würde um keinen Streit auszulösen....  
  
Er war so tief in Gedanken versunken, dass er beinahe von der Bank gerutscht wäre, als Evelyn ihre Arme um seinen Hals schlang. Er atmete tief durch und zwang seinen Puls wieder in einen normalen Rhythmus. Evelyn lächelte liebevoll und setzte sich neben Rafe auf die Bank.  
  
„Weißt Du, ich denke die ganze Zeit über Deine Worte nach..."  
  
Rafe stöhnte.  
  
„Ich wollte Dich nicht verletzen. Schätze wir sind alle ein wenig nervös..."  
  
Evelyn ergriff seine Hand und sah ihm direkt ins Gesicht.  
  
„Rafe MacCawley, es ist völlig egal was in unserer Vergangenheit geschehen ist. Das Heute zählt."  
  
Er grinste schief.  
  
„Mir ist, als hätte ich das schon mal irgendwo gehört..."  
  
Er lachte, als sie ihn in die Seite knuffte.  
  
„Ich meine das ernst, also hören Sie zu Mr. MacCawley."  
  
Er nickte vorsichtig, nicht sicher ob er wirklich wissen wollte, was sie sich überlegt hatte. Niemals zuvor war er so in der Luft gehangen...  
  
„Also, ich habe mich beinahe eine Stunde mit Danny unterhalten, über unseren Sohn hauptsächlich. Er hat sich verändert Rafe. Er ist nicht mehr der Danny, in den ich mich verliebt habe. Er hat sich weiterentwickelt, ist reifer geworden."  
  
Sie seufzte.  
  
„Ich habe jahrelang mit seinem Bild vor Augen gelebt, weil ich nicht damit klarkam, dass er tot war, während ich sicher und geborgen in Deinen Armen lag. Es war nicht fair."  
  
Rafe sah zu Boden. Die Richtung, welche das Gespräch nahm, gefiel ihm nicht.  
  
„Das Leben ist selten fair, Evelyn..."  
  
Sie nickte.  
  
„Du hast recht. Ich habe immer nur an meine Trauer gedacht und dabei die unzähligen wundervollen Momente nicht beachtet, die wie beide miteinander verlebt haben. Wir haben eine Vergangenheit, Rafe, eine wunderbare. Wir haben eine Familie. Ich möchte das nicht aufs Spiel setzen für einen Traum von der Vergangenheit..."  
  
Rafe schluckte.  
  
„Soll das heißen, Du liebst ihn nicht mehr? Das kann ich nicht glauben..."  
  
Evelyn schüttelte energisch den Kopf.  
  
„Nein, Rafe. Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass so etwas möglich sei, aber ich liebe Euch beide...und werde Euch beide immer lieben. Aber das Schicksal hat mir die Entscheidung abgenommen, weißt Du. Das Schicksal hat mir Dich geschickt und ich denke, es hat daran gut getan."  
  
Rafe war überrascht. Ungläubig schaute er sie an.  
  
„Ich verstehe nicht!"  
  
„Rafe, Du bist immer so selbstsicher, so impulsiv und voller Energie. Niemand würde vermuten, dass Du das Selbstzweifel überhaupt kennst. Aber ich kenne Dich. Ich weiß, dass Du jemanden an Deiner Seite brauchst, der Dir Bestätigung gibt. Wo liegt der Sinn etwas zu tun, wenn es niemand anerkennt oder bemerkt?"  
  
Rafe rutschte verlegen ein Stück von ihr ab. Er sah sie nicht an. Er hätte nicht gedacht, dass sie ihn so gut kennen würde.  
  
„Damals hat Danny diese Position eingenommen, er war Dein bester Freund, Dein Bruder. Dann kam ich und alles war bestens. Als du jedoch aus Europa wiederkehrtest und feststellen musstest, dass das Leben auch ohne Dich weitergegangen war hat Dich das schwer getroffen..."  
  
„Ich..."  
  
„Streite es nicht ab. Ich habe es in Deinen Augen gesehen."  
  
Sie berührte Rafe am Kinn, damit er sie wieder ansah.  
  
„Du liebst Danny so sehr, dass Du mich aufgegeben hättest, nur damit er glücklich würde. Bei keinem anderen hättest Du aufgegeben."  
  
„Und was hat das mit dem Schicksal zu tun?"  
  
Evelyn sah ihn sehr ernst an.  
  
„Ich denke, dass Danny sehr viel besser mit dieser Situation umgehen konnte, als Du. Du hast ihn immer beschützt, vor den ganzen harten Erfahrungen bewahrt, die Du in Deinem Leben gemacht hattest. Aber nur, weil Du wolltest, dass er Dich braucht, dass Du ihm seine Unterstützung vergelten konntest. Du wolltest nicht von ihm abhängig scheinen. Danny wusste das, und hat es stillschweigend akzeptiert, weil er wusste, dass es Dir etwas bedeutet."  
  
Rafe gefiel ihre Klarsicht nicht. Laut ausgesprochen hörten sich seine Ideale nicht so edel an, wie er sie immer gedacht hatte.  
  
„Du meinst, ich wäre nicht damit klargekommen, von Dir getrennt zu sein?"  
  
Sie hob die Schultern.  
  
„Ich weiß es nicht. Aber ich denke, dass Danny sich schuldig fühlte, weil er Dir die Freundin ausgespannt hatte. Glaubst Du er hat das einfach so weggesteckt?"  
  
Rafe schüttelte den Kopf. Natürlich nicht. Darüber hatten sie eine Aussprache gehabt.  
  
Rafe hatte sich damals verloren gefühlt. Vielleicht hatte er gehofft, bei dem Einsatz über Tokio ums Leben zu kommen, damit er nicht mit dem Schmerz leben musste. Vielleicht hatte er es sich zu einfach gemacht und das Schicksal hatte ihm einen Strich durch die Rechnung gemacht. Danny hatte nur das Beste im Sinn gehabt und war damals gestorben....  
  
„Ich fange an, an das Schicksal zu glauben..."  
  
Meinte Rafe leise.  
  
„Danny wusste wir würden trauern, aber wir könnten ohne Gewissensbisse miteinander leben und alt werden. Weil wir ihn für tot hielten und nicht mehr zwischen uns stand..."  
  
Evelyn nickte.  
  
„Ja, genau."  
  
Rafe erhob sich und streckte seine Arme aus.  
  
„Aber jetzt ist er wieder da."  
  
Diese Feststellung beinhaltete alle Probleme, die sie zu bewältigen versuchten.  
  
Evelyn blieb sitzen.  
  
„Er ist ein Fremder für mich. Der junge Mann, den ich liebte, hat sich verändert. Das sagte ich schon. Er hat ein eigenes Leben, vielleicht sogar eine Familie. Auf jeden Fall hat er Freunde. Ich denke, um ihn wieder so bedingungslos zu lieben, wie ehedem, müsste ich ihn völlig neu kennen lernen. Es ist eher wieder so, wie in der Zeit, bevor wir uns verliebten. Er sieht immer noch sehr gut aus, seine Art ist immer noch dieselbe ruhige. Aber er hat eine Abwehr aufgebaut, seit er nicht mehr von Dir beschützt wurde. Er ist erwachsen geworden. Ich kenne den Jungen, aber nicht den Mann. Aber ich kenne Dich..."  
  
Rafe drehte sich zu ihr um und sie hätte beinahe geschworen, dass er Tränen in den Augen hatte.  
  
„Also heißt das, Du verlässt mich nicht?"  
  
Sie lachte.  
  
„Rafe, wie konntest Du das jemals annehmen. In guten wie in schlechten Zeiten, erinnerst Du Dich?"  
  
Er umarmte sie fest, wollte sie nie mehr loslassen.  
  
„Ich liebe Dich!"  
  
Sagte er an ihrem Hals und verkniff sich eine Träne.  
  
„Ich liebe Dich und ich hoffe, dass Danny mit der Funktion als bester Freund der Familie klarkommt. Denkst Du er schafft das."  
  
Rafe lachte.  
  
„Du hast doch selbst gesagt, der Kleine ist verdammt zäh."  
  
***  
  
Danny war froh endlich wieder klar denken zu können. Ihm behagte es nicht mit Medikamenten vollgestopft zu werden, bis er nicht mehr wusste, wer er war.  
  
Er erinnerte sich wage, dass Rafe und Evelyn bei ihm gewesen waren. Dass sie sich gestritten hatten. Mit einmal waren alle seine Zweifel wie weggewischt. Er wollte bei seinen Freunden sein, aber nicht der Grund für Streit. Evelyn hatte er die ganzen Jahre auf ein Podest gestellt, aber dabei nicht bedacht, dass sie sich, genau wie er selbst, verändert hatte. Vielleicht würden sie die Chance bekommen, wieder Freunde zu sein...  
  
„Endlich wach?"  
  
Danny sah zur Tür. Rafe grinste ihn an und er konnte nicht anders als ebenfalls zu grinsen. Er winkte Rafe hinein. Dieser setzte sich verkehrt herum auf einen Stuhl.  
  
„Ich dachte schon, Du nippeltst mir ein zweites Mal ab."  
  
Danny grinste erneut.  
  
„Ich bin Dir schon beim ersten Mal nicht abgenippelt."  
  
Rafe lachte.  
  
„Ja, zum Glück."  
  
Danny wurde ernst.  
  
„Rafe, ich möchte nicht Probleme irgendwelcher Art zwischen Euch verursachen..."  
  
Rafe wischte Dannys Einwand mit einer Handbewegung weg.  
  
„Mach Dir keine Gedanken. Wir haben uns ausgesprochen und DU hast verloren."  
  
Rafe bemühte sich um so viel Provokation wie nur möglich. Danny sah ihn neugierig an.  
  
„Was meinst Du?"  
  
„Hey, Evelyn hat mir erklärt, wie sie empfindet. Sie liebt uns beide, aber Dich wie einen Freund und mich wie einen Mann...wenn Du verstehst was ich meine..."  
  
Gott, wie hatten Danny dieses Anspielungen gefehlt. Wenn auch die Tatsache, dass Evelyn ihn nur noch als Freund liebte, etwas schmerzte...  
  
"Aha!"  
  
Meinte er nur dazu, unsicher, was zu erwidern sei. Rafe lachte.  
  
„Junge, sie meint, dass ihr nicht mehr dieselben Menschen seid, wie damals..."  
  
Und uns daher erst wieder kennenlernen müssten, vollendete Danny Rafes Satz im Geiste. Er atmete erleichtert auf.  
  
„Gut. Das hatte ich gehofft."  
  
Rafe ergriff seine Hand.  
  
„Ich bin verdammt froh, dass Du wieder da bist. Du hast mir gefehlt!"  
  
***  
  
Rafe stand am Fenster des Krankenhauszimmer und beobachtete die Schar von Reportern vor dem Haupteingang. Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass sie wegen seines Sohnes da waren. Vielmehr versuchten sie Informationen zum Gesundheitszustand von Daniel Walker, Flugzeugbauer, zu erhalten.  
  
Daniel schlief und Rafe war froh, dass er sich darüber keine Sorgen machen musste. Vor einer Weile hatte Rafe William Anderson getroffen und ihn gebeten, für den Fall der Fälle den Wachdienst anzuweisen. Danny sollte nicht gestört werden.  
  
Evelyn war zu den Kindern nach Hause gefahren. Sie würde an Abend wieder kommen, damit Rafe nach Hause fahren konnte. Rafe jedoch ließ seinen Freund nicht gern allein, zumal sich bisher niemand außer William Anderson um ihn zu kümmern schien. Vielleicht gab es eine Möglichkeit, Danny so bald wie möglich aus dem Krankenhaus zu bringen....  
  
Rafe machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und suchte den Arzt, Dr. Montrose. Er fand ihn im Ärztezimmer, wo er gemeinsam mit ein paar Kollegen einen Kaffee trank. Dr. Montrose erhob sich alarmiert, weil er annahm, Dannys Zustand hätte sich verschlechtert, aber Rafe beruhigte ihn gleich.  
  
Auf dem Flur brachte er dann das Thema zur Sprache, welches ihm am Herzen lag.  
  
„Dr., ich habe darüber nachgedacht, Daniel Walker zu verlegen. Früher oder später wird die Presse ihn bedrängen und das möchte ich ihm ersparen."  
  
Der Doktor runzelte die Stirn.  
  
„Wo wollen Sie ihn hinbringen, Mr. MacCawley. Ich behandele ihn seit Jahren und kenne seine Krankengeschichte."  
  
Rafe nickte ungeduldig.  
  
„Ich weiß, Dr. Montrose, ich würde ich gerne auf meine Farm bringen. Das ist vertraut für ihn, er ist dort aufgewachsen..."  
  
Der Arzt schüttelte den Kopf.  
  
„Nein, tut mir leid. Ich kann Mr. Walker nicht in ihre Obhut geben. Er ist noch nicht völlig über den Berg und einen Rückfall könnten sie keinesfalls behandeln."  
  
„Meine Frau ist ausgebildete Krankenschwester. Sie könnte ihn betreuen." Montrose zögerte. Das war ein gutes Argument. „Außerdem denke ich, dass sich außer uns niemand um ihn kümmern wird..."  
  
Montrose wehrte sich noch, konnte sich aber Rafes Argumentation nicht entziehen. 


End file.
